


just an eternity

by cuntlung (daddygod)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ritsu and mao but only for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/cuntlung





	just an eternity

        A cool breeze blew across the school roof, gently ruffling the hair of its two occupants as they stood beside each other. They stood near the fence at the edge of the building with their hands clasped together tightly. The yard below them was filled with students eating and talking, although their words were only a whisper to the two on the roof. One of the boys smiled slightly as he spotted his brother napping beneath a tree as usual, his red haired friend sitting beside him. The long haired youth besides him shifted, distracting Rei from his sightseeing. He turned to the grinning young man next to him and gave his hand a small tug. Wataru moved closer to him smoothly, almost as if they had rehearsed this very moment, and pulled Rei into his arms. "Let's dance," His voice was softer than usual, but filled with the bright joy it always was. 

        "Of course, but we have no music," Despite his words Rei fell into the slow movements Wataru had begun, dancing to whatever song he heard in his that mysterious head of his. He felt a hundred years old like this, as if he had been dancing with his friend for all of eternity and doing so now was only natural. He rested his head against the blazer covered shoulder before him, letting Wataru lead him through the steps of their slow waltz. It was soothing to feel his warmth like this, so gentle and innocent. Rei closed his eyes, humming in amusement as a kiss was pressed to his cheek and he was pulled from his comfortable spot to be spun in a wide arc, then reeled back in as if he were a fish on a line. And that's what he was, a fish caught on the line that was called love. It had no barbed hooks, only sweets that led back to its origin, a clear pool of water that felt as divine as any breeze on a hot day. He felt no regrets in his relationship with his classmate, only a vague sense of well being and the warmth of happiness. 

        They danced like that for a while, comforted by the close embrace it allowed and enjoying the physical activity on such a lazy day. With a final turn, Rei collapsed forward into Wataru's chest, allowing himself to be caught and lifted neatly and as easily as if he were a child. He nuzzled into the other's neck, kissing him gently and brushing his long hair aside. The swish of air and sudden drop of his lover sitting made him cry out in surprise, "What, am I too heavy for you? " He was teasing obviously, but he couldn't help but wish he could've been held like that for a while longer. Wataru let out a boom of a laugh, saying nothing but pulling Rei's face towards his for a soft kiss. They pressed their lips together slowly, savoring the butterflies and warmth that came with such closeness and affection. Their lips moved against each others', saying things like 'I love you' and 'never stop'. "It's agonizing, how I can't remain like this with you forever," Rei whispered against the soft lips against his, "How I can't be in your arms and you in mine for always. I want only to be with you in such peace for the rest of our lives. Can you promise me that?"

        Wataru pulled away to stare into his friend's deep red eyes, then pushed his forehead against the other's and spoke, "I don't make promises I can't keep, but I can promise I will be by your side as long as fate permits, and it will be as amazing as every new flower blooming in the spring," His voice was clear and deep, his smile wide and loving, "As long as we are with each other I shall strive to make sure every day is as new as the moon each month, as beautiful as your lovely eyes, and as lasting as the mountains in the distance." He gripped Rei's hands to his chest, his heart beating steadily as it ever was even though Rei's was fluttering at the words spoken so truly to him. He leaned in for a kiss once more, pulling his hands free to place them on either side of his lover's face and stroke the skin there. They sat together late into the school day, kissing and speaking loving words, until they were found by a smug Ritsu and Mao. They left the building together, holding hands and ignoring the chiding calls of their classmates about missing class once again. It was no big deal when they had each other.


End file.
